Anymore
by Fuinn123
Summary: And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated anything in weeks, its just the past 3 episodes have been really depressing for me as a Fuinn shipper. RIB just really know how to drive me nuts. Oh well. Anywho, this is based on the song Anymore by Travis Tritt. I recommend listening to it if you've never heard it. **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore<em>_  
><em>_I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore__  
><em>_My tears no longer waiting...my resistance ain't that strong__  
><em>_My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone__  
><em>

Finn had always heard people talk of 'the curse' of the first love. He never really put much thought to it though. Was it really true that you would always have those feelings for your first true love? Not a chance.

After all, how would that be possible? Finn was perfectly happy with his girlfriend of five years. He and Rachel had been going strong since they graduated High School. They even went to college together in New York; Finn never thought he would make it to the Big Apple.

Yet, here he found himself living in an apartment in Lima, while Rachel was back in New York. She had made it to Broadway just like everyone had thought; she was the star in Wicked. Finn always knew she would make it and be a star. He never imagined that he would be stuck in Lima though while she was off fulfilling her dreams.

Finn wasn't really to mad at Rachel though, he was the one who had chosen to stay back in Lima to run Burt's old mechanical shop. But still, it did hurt a little to know that Rachel didn't even bother to ask if he wanted to come see her show.

Finn shook his head as he decided he needed to do something with his Saturday night. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Puck, what are you doing?" Finn asked his friend.

"Not shit man. What's up?"

"Do you want to head over to Twister's for some wings and beer?"

"Hell yeah man. Haven't seen you since you fixed up my truck a couple weeks ago. What happened to us bro?" Puck asked as Finn grabbed his keys.

"I don't know man, we just drifted apart. But look, I'll see you down there in a couple of minutes and we can catch up."

"Word, see you there."

* * *

><p>"So dude," Puck began as he picked up a wing, "You heard from Rach lately?" He asked with a hint of concern.<p>

"No," Finn sighed, "She won't freaking return my calls. She just gets so frustrating sometimes." He told his friend as he took a sip of his beer.

"Come on dude," Puck laughed, "You had to see that coming."

Finn laughed with him, "Fair enough."

"So who are you dating these days?" Finn asked Puck curiously.

"I'm flying solo my dude." Puck said with a grin, "I don't need a woman tying me down."

Finn laughed, "Still the same old Puck."

"Sort of." Puck told him seriously, "There is one girl that I would totally turn things around for." He said with a sigh.

Finn raised his eyebrow in anticipation, "Who?"

"Can't tell you, to personal." Puck simply told him as Finn laughed.

"Whoever she is, I bet she's a winner man."

Puck nervously laughed as he agreed, "You don't even know the half of it."

Finn and Puck turned their attention to the TV's as they watched Game 7 of the NBA Finals. This was definitely turning into a good summer Saturday night for Finn.

"Finn? Puck?" A voice called breaking the men from their trance.

Finn turned to see a blonde haired man standing with a smile on his face.

"Sam? What's up man?" Finn said as he stuck out his hand to his former classmate. Puck held out his hand as well as Sam pulled a chair up.

"How are you boys doing?" Sam asked as he ordered from the waiter.

"Pretty fuckin' good." Puck said with a smirk.

"Can't complain." Finn lied, well sort of, "How about you?"

"Well, pretty rough to be honest." Sam said with a sad laugh.

Puck slowly looked up from his wings, what the hell could be going so rough for Sam? He was a model for goodness sakes.

"Why's that?" Puck and Finn asked in unison.

"Quinn dumped me," Sam simply told them, "Again."

Finn shook his head as he realized what Sam had said. Quinn? There's a name he hadn't heard in a while. He had no idea that she was still dating Sam. Speaking of which, what exactly was Quinn doing these days?

"What happened there?" Puck curiously asked.

Sam sighed as he took a sip of the beer he had just received, "I'm not sure to be honest. We were going fine until I took her to New York to see a Broadway show. We saw that show with Rachel and ever since she just started distancing herself."

"Women, can't trust 'em." Puck said with a laugh as he shook his head.

Sam laughed in agreement as Finn continued to think of Quinn. Why would seeing Rachel in her show affect her? Yeah, they were never really friends, but why would that affect her relationship with Sam? _I wonder if Quinn still looks the same?_

"What was that Finn?" Sam asked curiously as he heard Finn mumble.

Finn suddenly snapped back into reality as he realized he said that last part out loud, "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about, um, how I haven't seen most of the Glee club in a while."

Sam and Puck nodded in agreement, "Yeah it has been a while. I don't know what anyone's doing besides you two and Rachel." Puck told them.

"Well wait, what are you doing?" Sam asked Puck curiously.

Puck laughed as he finished his beer, "Ha, I'm a cop son."

"Damn, who would have guessed that you would be on the good side of the law?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Hey, don't underestimate me." Puck said with a laugh, "I'm all about serving and protecting."

"I believe you man." Sam said with a laugh as he pulled out his phone, "How bout we call up some of the Glee clubbers and see if they want to meet up?"

"Yeah, I'll call Mike. Finn call Kurt, and Puck call Santana." Sam told them as he began dialing, "Tell them to forward the message and we can all meet at my place." He told them as he wrote down his address on a napkin for them to see.

* * *

><p>"Hello my lovelies!" Kurt yelled as he walked into Sam's living room with Blaine by his side.<p>

Finn looked up from his conversation with Artie and Brittany to see his stepbrother walking in with his boyfriend. Finn smiled and waved to Kurt and waved in return and looked back to Artie and Brittany.

"So you guys are still going strong I see?" Finn asked them as Brittany smiled widely.

"Well I don't know if I would say strong." Brittany told Finn, "Artie isn't very strong considering he's in a wheelchair." She whispered to him.

Finn laughed as he patted Artie on the shoulder, "You guys make me jealous, you know that?"

"How's that?" Artie curiously asked as he took a sip of his water.

Finn sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "You guys are so happy together. I don't see Rachel enough these days to be happy relationship wise. I don't know what I would do with myself if it weren't for the sudden pick up in business down at the Auto shop."

Artie nodded in agreement as Santana popped up next to Finn, "I couldn't help but overhear about your problems Finnocence. But it sounds to me as if you're getting over Berry." She told him with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Finn asked her suspiciously.

"Come on Frankenteen, put two and two together here." Santana told him as if it should be obvious. When she realized that he hadn't quite put it together yet, she sighed, "Look, don't you think if you were still madly in love with the hobbit that you would be following her to New York and so on?"

Finn bit his lip in thought as he started to realize that maybe she was right. "Well, looks like my job is done here." Santana said with a smirk as she walked away. What the hell was that about?

Before Finn could think of it anymore, he heard the door open and looked to see who it was. As Finn saw the figure enter the room, his breath was taken away. The most beautiful blonde haired, hazel eyed girl he had ever seen in his life. _Quinn Fabray_.

Finn froze as he watched her slowly walk in and take in her surroundings. The more he thought about it, it was probably a little awkward for her to be back in Sam's house after their breakup. Maybe he should go talk to her?

"Hey Artie, I'll talk to you in a few." Finn told him as he turned and walked towards his ex-girlfriend.

As Finn was mere feet from her, Santana intercepted Quinn and started talking to her. Finn, trying to play it cool turned left at the last minute and tried to strike a conversation with Mercedes.

"So Mercedes, how's the fashion industry looking these days?" Finn managed to awkwardly ask.

Mercedes eyed Finn suspiciously, "Good." She simply told him as she watched him peak looks at Quinn, "This isn't about me is it Finn? I'm not dumb ya know."

"Alright, fine," Finn confessed as he pulled Mercedes over to the other side of the room, "Is it wrong of me to have feelings for, well, someone else when I'm still with Rachel?"

Mercedes scrunched her nose in thought, "Who?"

"Does that really matter?" Finn asked her suspiciously.

"More than you know boy."

"Fine," Finn sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Its Quinn."

Mercedes gasped a little to loud as Finn noticed people look over at them, including Quinn. "Keep it down Mercedes." Finn practically begged the former diva.

"You better not play her like you did last time." Was all Mercedes said before she turned and walked towards Kurt and Blaine to most likely forward the gossip she had just heard.

Finn sighed as he turned to look out the window overlooking the small town. As much as he hated to say it, Lima really wasn't as bad as he once thought it was.

"Hey." Finn jerked as he heard someone whisper beside him, he turned to see the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Hi." Finn coolly told her as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

Quinn bit her lip as she looked out the window, "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked as they looked at the lights from the city.

Finn smiled to himself as he looked out, it was like she was in his head. She really did _get_ him.

_Just like you._ He wanted to say, "Yeah. I never really realized how beautiful it is till now."

"So are you glad that you stayed?" She slowly asked him. She sounded almost hopeful.

Finn smiled to himself as he slowly turned to face Quinn, "You know what? I am. There's no other place I'd rather be."

Quinn smiled widely as Finn confessed to her, "Me too. Never thought I would say that." She said with a laugh as Finn joined in.

"They just look so happy together." Kurt said with a sigh to Blaine and Mercedes, "Finn hasn't smiled like that in a while."

"Well maybe we can do something about that?" Blaine suggested as Kurt smiled in return, "I'll take that as a yes."

_And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so originally this was just going to be a really long one shot. But it turns out it's going to be about a five chapter long story. Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So basically I'm having a massive writers block for True Feelings Never Fade, so I'm gonna take a little break from that and continue this story. The reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! **

**Oh and if you don't like Fuinn, lets try to not to be immature and leave reviews about how Finchel is better. Thanks **

**One last thing, the beginning of this chapter takes place during the get-together at the end of Chapter 1.**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you...hmmm<em>

"So Quinn," Finn began to ask before clearing his throat, "What exactly do you do now?"

Quinn smiled as she heard the question, "Well I'm actually a real estate agent now. You know selling houses and what not." She said with a laugh.

Finn chuckled in return, "Well do you enjoy it?"

Quinn's smile faded as Finn asked the question, "It's not that I hate it, because I don't. It's just that I don't enjoy it as much as I thought I would."

Finn nodded in agreement, "Well what do you enjoy doing? Like in your free time?"

"Singing." Quinn quickly answered with a sigh, "I never really lost interest in that even after graduation and college."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle again as Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's just that I miss singing a ton too. I mean you can't really sing to much at an auto shop."

Quinn joined in the laughter. Their laughter was quickly interrupted by the sound of Finn's phone ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the Caller I.D.

_Rachel_

"I have to take this." Finn told Quinn with an apologetic look as he headed for the door.

Quinn sighed as she walked over to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes, "Hey guys." She greeted them with a soft smile as Kurt engulfed her in a hug.

"Quinn, how are you?" Kurt asked her a little too excitedly.

Quinn giggled at Kurt's excitement, "I'm just fine." _Lie_ "How are you guys is the question?" She asked the group.

"Wonderful." Blaine said with a smile.

"Fantastic of course!" Kurt said with a laugh.

Mercedes hugged Quinn as she gave her answer, "Girl, you know I'm doing well." She said with a laugh.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Quinn sincerely told them.

"So I'm sorry to hear about you and Sam." Kurt told her as he put his hand on her shoulder, "But trust me, I just _know_ there is someone out there that is truly meant for you." He told her with a wink.

Quinn slowly raised an eyebrow again at hearing what Kurt had just said. What on earth did he mean by saying that and then winking?

"But anyways!" Kurt quickly continued before Quinn could ask, "Blaine and I were thinking of having a little dinner party tomorrow night and we would be honored if you came Quinn."

Quinn racked her mind for any memory of plans for tomorrow night but found nothing, "I would love to come." She told him with a smile.

"Great! Just come anytime after seven." Kurt said happily as he clasped his hands together, "Oh and I have to say that I love what you've done with your hair!"

Quinn laughed as she ran her fingers through her now long hair, "Thank you, I truly missed having such long hair. As weird as that may sound." She said with a laugh.

"Well it looks good." Mercedes said with a smile.

Kurt smiled in agreement as he grabbed Blaine's hand, "Well we have to go in order to prepare for tomorrow! I'll see you two there." Kurt told Quinn and Mercedes with a wink.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked Mercedes as she saw Finn reappear in the room.

"No idea." Mercedes quickly lied.

Quinn eyed her friend suspiciously as she pulled out her phone to check the time. _11:38._ Quinn sighed as she realized she had to be going since she had to be up early for work.

Slowly, Quinn made her way back to Finn who had returned to his spot by the window. "Hey Finn, I have to leave but it was really nice catching up with you."

Finn smiled in return, "Yeah. It's been to long. We should do lunch soon or something?"

"That sounds nice." Quinn said with a soft smile. "Well bye for now." She told him as she slowly leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Quinn's eyes widened when she looked up at Finn. She quickly turned and left the apartment, feeling the stares of her peers.

Finn remained still, dumbstruck as he watched her leave all too quickly. Mercedes and Santana both quickly pulled out their phones to send text messages.

Mercedes sent a text to Kurt to tell what she had just seen as Santana texted Quinn.

_You still love Hudson._

Was all Santana sent in the text as she quickly put her phone away and continued her conversation with Puck.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the screen of her cell phone re-reading the message over and over again. Was Santana right? After all she did break things off with Sam because she had seen Rachel which reminded her of Finn.<p>

Why did love have to be so difficult? If things went the way Quinn would have liked, she would be with Finn and they would be happy. But no, Rachel was always in the way of things.

Quinn sighed as she typed her reply to Santana. Ha, Santana was right for once. Talk about a rare occurrence in Quinn's life.

_Please don't tell. It's hard enough as it is._

Quinn fell back onto her bed with a loud sigh. What was wrong with her life? Talk about a major fall from the top. She didn't have popularity to hold onto anymore. She just needed somebody to _love_.

Finn was the guy that Quinn loved. If only he loved her back.

Quinn laughed to herself as she thought back. Like honestly, what did Rachel have that Quinn didn't? She was definitely not prettier. Rachel was definitely bitchy, a lot more since she made it to Broadway.

Quinn's phone vibrated once more as she looked over at her clock, _12:35_. It was definitely time to call it a night considering she had to be up in a little less than six hours.

_Don't worry Q, your secret is safe with me._

Quinn smiled at the text she had received from Santana. If there was one friendship that she was thankful for reviving it was definitely this one.

What she didn't know was that Santana wasn't being 100% true with her secret. Immediately after finding out that Quinn still loved Finn, she forwarded the message to Kurt.

Plan Finn and Quinn happiness was well under way.

_Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope that chapter was as good as the first! Next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine's dinner party. Rachel will make an appearance. Finchel breakup? Tune in to find out! Reviews make the world go 'round.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahem, I don't even know where to begin! I am such a lazy updater… I hope I can make it up to anyone who still reads with good chapters! I really liked this story before I took my, well let's say leave of absence. But I'm back now and plan on updating a lot! Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Do I seriously have to wear this?" Finn asked his step brother as he looked at himself in the mirror. His nicest pair of jeans, with a shirt and tie for a dinner party, really?<p>

Kurt just shook his head as he made last minute preparations to the dining room, "Finn, my poor sweet, dumb brother." He said as he shook his head.

Finn raised an eyebrow in confusion, he didn't really think that made him dumb, but whatever. "That doesn't answer my question." Finn stated.

"Yes, Finn, you have to wear that." Kurt stated in an obvious tone, "You want to look good for your lady don't you?"

"Rachel is in New York?" Finn slowly said. Did Kurt really forget that she was hundred's miles away? He was supposed to be the smart one.

Kurt just shook his head as Blaine walked through the front door with what looked to be a big bowl of salad, "I can't believe she didn't tell you she was coming in!"

Finn turned around to face Kurt, "Wait, she's coming tonight and didn't even bother to tell me? What the fu-" He cut himself off as he knew Kurt didn't like cursing in his house.

"Well this just got interesting." Blaine said as he joined in the conversation checking his watch, "Its five past seven, is everything ready?" He asked as he surveyed the table.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he walked to the door which had just been knocked on, "It's me, of course everything is ready!"

He swung the door open to reveal Mercedes, Quinn and Santana all dressed in dresses. "Hello pretty ladies!" Kurt happily yelled as he hugged each one of them, "Come in, come in!"

Finn smiled and nodded to each of them, Quinn was the only one who didn't return the gesture. He hoped that things wouldn't be weird between them because of last night.

"Finnocence." Santana said with a smile as she walked by towards Blaine with Mercedes and Kurt leaving him alone with Quinn.

Finn slowly walked over to her as she put her purse on a chair, "Hey." He said as she slowly turned to face him.

"Hi, Finn." She told him as she tried to walk around him.

Finn gently grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Quinn, come on don't be like this." He pleaded with her.

"Be like what?" She tried to innocently play off.

"I don't know?" Finn said sarcastically, "Ignoring me for starters."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

Finn shook his head and was about to reply when the door swung open, "I have made my arrival!" The one and only Rachel Berry yelled as she walked in followed by Puck, Brittany and Artie.

"Hello Finny!" Rachel yelled as she wrapped her arms around him much to Quinn's disapproval.

Finn brushed her off upset, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Lima?" He asked her not worrying about who was around and listening.

Rachel looked at him as she tried to figure out what to say, "I just figured it would be better to see me without me telling you!"

Finn shook his head, "Really? Cause I would prefer to know when my 'girlfriend' is coming back home!" He yelled getting upset.

"Finn, come on don't be like this." Rachel said as she put her hand on his arm.

"Really? Don't be like this?" Finn yelled as he shook her off and began to lose it, "I haven't seen you in a month and you tell me not to be like this. I can't take this right now, I'm out of here." He said as he swung the door open.

"Finn, don't leave!" Rachel and Quinn both yelled resulting in Rachel glaring at Quinn.

"He's my boyfriend!" He heard Rachel yell at Quinn before he walked out slamming the door closed and walking towards his truck only to be followed by Puck.

"Dude, come on don't do this." Puck pleaded with his best friend as Finn got into his truck.

Finn just shook his head for what felt like the millionth time tonight as he started his truck, "I can't deal with this right now bro. I don't know if I can handle Rachel anymore." Was all he said before he backed out of the driveway and began the short drive to his favorite place these days.

* * *

><p>Finn stopped his truck and jumped out. He threw his walled and phone on the seat as he jumped onto the hood and looked down at the city. This place he found his junior year had become one of his favorite places to hangout when he needed to think.<p>

There was limited to no service for his phone which meant just about maximum alone time. On second thought that might not be a good thing, but he didn't really care. He needed time to think and this was the most peaceful place he knew of.

Finn smiled to himself as he looked up at the moon and stars. It truly was beautiful, no city noise, just the sound of nature and his thoughts. That was until he heard a car pull up.

He lifted his head up and turned around to see a head of blonde hair get out of the car and close the door. Quinn.

"How'd you find me here?" Finn asked her as she walked up to him and joined him on the hood.

Quinn smiled as she looked up to the sky, "It wasn't that hard. I mean you did bring me here a few times junior year."

"Oh yeah," Finn said with a chuckle, "I guess I forgot that I did show one other person my super secret spot."

"Well I mean _super_ secret is a bit of a stretch." Quinn said with a giggle, "I'm sorry." She suddenly said causing Finn to turn and look at her.

"For..?" Finn slowly asked her as he tried to read her.

Quinn sighed as she looked him in the eyes, "For last night, for tonight. I don't know, this is just really hard for me to say." She told him as she quickly looked away.

"Okay, well first off," Finn told her as he didn't take his eyes off of her, "You don't have to apologize, I'm not mad. And what is hard for you to say?"

Quinn took a deep breath as she slowly turned her head back to look at him once more, "That I still love you. I know, I know it's really dumb of me to say. But even after all of these years everything reminds me of you. Seeing Rachel reminded me of how much I missed you, Sam still couldn't replace you as much as I tried to make him. I just, I don't know what to do." She confessed with a look of relief as she finally got all of that off of her chest.

Finn looked at her as he chewed on his bottom lip. Yes, he still had feelings for Quinn but there was still Rachel. Of course that whole situation was just a mess these days. "Look Quinn, I really care about you but I just don't know what to do. I have just been so confused these past 48 hours."

Quinn slowly nodded head; the positive there was that he definitely didn't say no. So there was still hope she could hold onto. "I understand. But Finn," She told him as she stood up, "I'll wait for you as long as I can. But I can't wait forever." Was all she said as she walked back to her car.

Finn remained frozen where he was as he heard her car start up and pull out. Well now was the time to choose, once and for all. No more going from one girl to another. "Quinn or Rachel." Finn told himself over and over again in his head as he remained on his hood. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I considered putting more into this chapter but decided to save it for next chapter! Please review yo! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully this update will bring me out of the funk I've had because I miss writing so much! But anywho, hopefully you enjoy this to whoever is still reading my stuff. **

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>Finn looked at his watch and saw that it read <em>8:30<em>. He guessed that everybody would still be at Kurt's house since his dinner parties usually lasted well past three hours.

Screw it, hopefully Rachel would still be there and he could talk to her. He checked his phone and saw that he had no service, so maybe she had tried to contact him.

The engine of his truck starting was the first noise he heard in the past ten minutes. He made the short drive back to the city when his phone started blowing up. Six missed calls, four from Rachel and two from Puck. Seven text messages, three from Rachel, two from Puck, one from Kurt and one from Quinn.

He looked up at the road to make sure he was still heading the right way as he clicked Quinn's message.

_I'm not going back to Kurt's. Ttyl _

Finn bit his lip as he considered just going to Quinn's house but decided against it as he turned left towards Kurt's house. He knew he had to see what was going on with Rachel first.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as this was just ridiculous. It was like high school all over again, torn between two girls that he loved. Before he could choose though, he needed to talk to Rachel. Things just felt so strained these past couple days.

Obviously he was in love with her, but did he still _love_ her? Finn let out a sigh as he pulled back into Kurt's driveway as it looked as if everyone was still there minus Quinn.

He turned off his truck and made the walk up the path to the front door. He slowly opened the front door as he began to hear the random conversations in the room. Kurt and Blaine talking with Mercedes about the latest Hollywood gossip. Santana, Brittany, Sam and Artie were reliving their greatest high school memories. Mike and Tina were talking for what Finn guessed to be the first time since they took their 'break' from their relationship. Where were Puck and Rachel though?

Finn scanned the room as he closed the door a little louder than he meant which snapped all the attention to him.

"Finn you're back!" Kurt happily said as he shot up and met his stepbrother. "We still have plenty of food if you're hungry?"

Finn smiled, "No thanks, I actually just want to know where Rachel is?" He curiously asked his brother as he still didn't see his girlfriend.

Kurt rubbed the back of his head as he looked around the room, "I swear I just saw her." He looked around the room, "Why don't you try the basement because I have no idea where she is."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look as Finn headed down the stairs as Kurt could merely shrug as he was just as clueless.

Finn jogged down the stairs and skipped the last one as he peered around the corner to see the back of Rachel's head with Puck sitting across from her. He decided not to come any closer so that he could listen in on their conversation. Sure, technically he was eavesdropping, but who cares.

"So basically you think he's holding you back from your full potential?" He heard Puck ask Rachel as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean I think that I still love him." Rachel told Puck, "But I just feel like I can't accomplish everything that I want to with him refusing to move to New York with me."

Finn saw Puck rub his hand through his Mohawk, "But I mean you can't really blame him for not wanting to move, can you? I mean he's running Burt's old shop and making some good money, it would be a terrible move for him to move to New York financially speaking."

Rachel shook her head as Finn nodded in approval of his best friend backing him up, "I just feel like I should be more important to him. I can provide for him while he finds a job!"

"Yeah, but it's about pride, Rach." Puck told her as he shook his head, "Do you really think Finn would like just sitting in your apartment all day with nothing to do?"

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, "Maybe things just aren't meant to be with Finn and I."

Finn raised an eyebrow at Rachel's statement and at what he saw was a glimmer of hope in Puck's eyes, "What are you saying?" Puck asked her.

"I think I want to break up with Finn." She simply said as Puck raised both eyebrows in surprise.

Finn nearly choked on his own breath which gave away his presence, "Oh god, how much have you heard?" Rachel asked in surprise as she jumped up and ran towards Finn.

"Enough." Finn simply said as he brushed her hand off of him.

Rachel reached for him once more, "Finn I didn't mean it! I don't want to break up with you!"

"Then what did you mean?" Finn questioned her as Puck stood awkwardly in the back, "You know what, I don't want to hear it. We're done Rachel; this is probably the best for the both of us."

Rachel gasped once more in surprise as she couldn't believe Finn was dumping her, "Well if this is what you really want, fine!" She yelled as she made a dramatic exit.

Finn sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands, what a long night this had been.

"Hey man, sorry about that." Puck said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

Finn smiled, "Don't sweat it, obviously this wasn't meant to work out." He said as he turned to head upstairs.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Puck asked him as they walked up the stairs.

Finn smiled as he turned around before opening the door, "What I should have done a long time ago." He simply said as he opened the door and walked into the family room to be met with the looks he had expected.

"What the hell happened down there?" Santana asked for the whole group as Puck followed Finn in. "I haven't seen Rachel storm out like that since High School."

"Finn here dumped Rachel." Puck said before Finn could even open his mouth.

Kurt raised both eyebrows in surprise, "Is this true, Finn?"

"Yes it is." Finn calmly told everyone as he headed to the front door, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take care of something."

He closed the door behind him before anybody could ask any more questions, he was sure Puck would answer any question they had anyways.

_Meet me at the coffee shop._

Finn sent the text and started his truck, maybe this is the break he had been waiting for.

_I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
>If I expect to get on with my life<br>With my life..._

* * *

><p><strong>Terribly sorry for another long period of no updating! Hopefully this chapter made up for it. I'm sure you all know who Finn sent that text to, what will happen though? Stay tuned.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey, been a while. Um well yeah, I'm embarrassed that it took so long to update this. But yeah, this will be the final chapter to this story! I kind of just put this story on the backburner and forgot about it so I have no idea where I was planning to go. So here is the epilogue because I truly have no idea what to write. Sorry for being a terrible person.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later.<em>

"You know Kurt is going to kill you if you show up to their son's first birthday wearing that, right?"

Finn chuckled as he pulled off the shirt, "I think Blaine would've liked my idea!" He said with a grin before turning back and walking into the closet, "Besides, how many other people are going to be wearing a Hawaiian shirt?"

"Well considering that it is the middle of January," The blonde said with a raised brow, "Probably no one."

"You still love me." Finn said as he pulled out a sweater and pulled it on. So yeah, his fashion sense still wasn't quite to his brothers or wife's standards yet. Not that it was a surprise though.

He smiled to himself before walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her swollen belly, "I can't wait until we can have everyone over for our little girls first birthday." He whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Quinn turned around in his arms so she could place a kiss on his lips, "Hopefully less than a month until she joins us."

Finn simply smiled once more before kissing her forehead, "Well, are you ready? I can sense that my godson needs to see me."

She nodded with a giggle before following him out the door and down the stairs, "It still scares me that they gave poor little Jacob you as a godfather." She teased him.

"Ha-ha." Finn laughed sarcastically as he opened the passenger door for his wife before walking around to the driver's side, "You're hilarious, I hope you know that."

"I know." She simply told him before taking his hand into hers.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Finn!" Kurt nearly screeched as the couple walked through the front door, "Only fifteen minutes late, must be a new record!" He said with a chuckle before quickly giving them both a hug.<p>

"Woah there," Finn said holding up his hands defensively, "There was like a ten minute train that slowed us down."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kurt said shaking his head disapprovingly, "You know that excuse doesn't work on me anymore. Now come on! Everyone is waiting in the basement."

Finn smiled before following his stepbrother and wife down the stairs into the spacious basement. He shook his head with a chuckle to himself as he looked at all the family portraits that lined the hallway; they seemed to get more extravagant every year.

"Bout time you're here!" Finn heard Puck yell when he came into view of the people already there.

"Miss me?" Finn said with a chuckle before giving Puck a quick 'bro hug'. That little comment received a punch on his arm though.

"Noah! What did I tell you about violence in front of our son?!" The loud brunette scolded her fiancé in front of everyone. Not that this was the first time this had happened.

Puck shook his head before turning to Rachel, "For Christ's sake women, he's not even going to be born for another three something months!"

Finn only chuckled as he took his Quinn's hand and led her over to the open couch he saw. He sat down only to have her sit on his lap. "I hope I'm not too big for this." She said with a giggle looking towards him.

"Never." Finn told her with a smile before greeting everyone else.

It was pretty weird how things had worked out. Mike and Tine were already expecting their second and third children. Mike was ecstatic to say the least when he found out that he was finally getting not one son, but two. Between Mike's dance studio and Tina's best seller about finding your true self, they had plenty to provide for their kids.

Then you had Sam and Mercedes. After no sign of them really sticking together three years ago, here they were happily dating. Mercedes was still trying to catch her first big break while Sam had taken on the role of her manager. Her biggest show was on the horizon though, so she was definitely going places.

Santana and Brittany had remained just about as close as you can be without being married. Brittany and Artie were going on year five of their relationship while Santana still preached that she didn't need anyone to keep her happy. Santana's cheerleading career had taken off though which led her to where she is now, as a cheerleader for the Cincinnati Bengals. Artie was a science professor at The Ohio State University while Brittany had taken up a career at the SPCA helping to rescue pets.

Now Puck and Rachel was where it had gotten really interesting the past three years. Not long after Finn had broken up with Rachel, Puck had moved to New York to join the NYPD. It didn't take long for the two of them to get together. No one was surprised to say the least when they announced they were together, much to Rachel's disappointment. Now they were engaged and had a baby on the way.

Kurt and Blaine had adopted a son, Jacob, and were happily living in the outskirts of New York City. They had gotten married just over two years ago. Kurt's fashion magazine was now one of the tops in the world. Blaine meanwhile had small parts in Broadway from time to time while writing a book of his own on the side.

Finn smiled to himself as he looked to Quinn once more. He still found it hard to believe at times that he had ended up marrying her. They got married a little under a year ago and were happily living in Lima still. Neither of them complained about not getting out of Lima though as they were both enjoying their careers. Burt's tire shop was doing so well that Finn was in talks of opening another shop in Columbus. And the number one real estate agent in not only Lima? The one and only Quinn Hudson. She even already had a job offer in Columbus if they were to move for Finn's new shop. Not to mention that they also had their first child together on the way.

"So any idea on what you're going to name your baby girl?" Mercedes asked breaking Finn out of his trance.

He looked to Quinn and smile before answering, "We really like Isabella right now." He said before pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

"That's beautiful." Sam said as he looked at the couple, "Could I call her Izzy or Bella?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Whichever." Quinn said with a smile and shrug of the shoulders. She was so excited to be having this baby. It probably helped with the excitement that it was with Finn, but she would keep that part to herself for now.

Quinn slid off Finn's lap to take the empty spot on the couch next to him before taking his hand. Finn looked confused for a couple of seconds before he realized why she did that. Crawling towards him was his nephew and godson.

"Hey big guy!" Finn excitedly said before scooping him into his arms which resulted in a fit of giggles. He returned to his seat as he continued to smile and tickle Jacob. Quinn smiled in admiration as she watched on; he was going to be a tremendous father. There was no doubt about that.

"Can I just say something?" Kurt wondered aloud, bringing everyone's attention to him. " I just want to say that I love you all so much and I am so glad that we haven't moved apart even with the distance between us."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Puck spoke up, "No homo, but yeah I love you guys too."

Finn chuckled before speaking up, "I gotta good feeling this is just the beginning for all of us."

"Well said Finn." Kurt said with a smile before picking up his son for the festivities.

Quinn turned to face Finn with a smile, "There is not one thing that I would change about my life." She told him seriously as she looked deeply into his eyes, "I want to be with you forever."

Finn leaned into kiss her, "I love you, so much Quinn." He said between kisses, "I'll make sure that you are with me forever."

"I love you, too." Quinn told him with one last kiss before turning their attention back to the party.

It definitely wasn't an easy road to where they were now. But one thing was sure; no one regretted anything that had happened. Because it all led them here to this.

_A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul...__  
><em>_It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! If it wasn't the ending you were predicting I truly am sorry. I didn't mean for it to end like this. I just had to finish this story for my well being. If anyone did read this please let me know if it was remotely what you wanted to see! Thanks again for reading!<strong>


End file.
